


Managing Expectations

by SamuelJames



Series: Escort [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escort AU. The idea of sharing Ryan isn't very appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Managing Expectations  
> Pairing: Tom Ryan/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Escort AU. The idea of sharing Ryan isn't very appealing.  
> Spoilers: For the musical Blood Brothers  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Ryan nods. "Very much."

"The gunshots scared me even though I've seen it before."

"Me too. They get me every time."

James goes quiet at the implication. Of course Ryan will have gone to the theatre with other clients. It'd be nice to experience something with Ryan that isn't just another part of his job. As they head towards Leicester Square Tube Station Ryan nudges him gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. So have you seen the show many times?"

"Seven I think or possibly eight. It's a fantastic show."

"I saw it years ago. I'd forgotten how many good songs there are. Apologies for my mood, sulking isn't my style usually. I guess I just didn't think about all your work trips to the theatre. Do you ever get sick of seeing the same thing repeatedly?"

"Personal questions are off the table, James. You know that."

James lowers his voice as they approach the station. "I wasn't asking for a client list but I apologise."

At the station they separate, James taking the Northern Line and Ryan the Picadilly. That was always the arrangement, that Ryan was only booked for a pre-show dinner and the theatre, but James can't help feeling like they've had a fight. When he gets home he pours himself a drink and switches on the telly. There's nothing but the usual doom and gloom on Sky News so he flicks through the channels. He's watching a guy make a 105 lb hamburger on Outrageous Food when his phone rings.

"Hi, Ryan."

"Hi. I didn't want our evening to end on a sour note and consequently I wanted to check if you still want me on Monday night."

"Most definitely. Our regular appointment is something to look forward to after catching up on a weekend's worth of incident reports. I know that I overstepped the mark. I'm guessing none of your clients like to think about you seeing other people."

"Probably not. As I explained when you first contacted me, I would never speak to anyone about you and all my clients have the same guarantee. I don't owe you an explanation but Blood Brothers is my mother's favourite show. I've often treated her to dinner and a show for her birthday or Mother's Day and more often than not she chooses the same show. Tonight is the first time I've seen it with a client but I'm familiar with the West End's finest theatres so this situation may arise again. I could pretend not to have seen any of them but I don't think you'd enjoy me playing dumb."

"No. Intelligent conversation is part of your appeal." James feels like he's just been scolded and would hate to lose Ryan because of his jealousy. "I am sorry, Ryan. Even if you had gone for work it wouldn't be any of my business. Be assured that I will respect your terms from now on."

"Glad to hear it. Goodnight, James, and thank you for tonight. Don't forget to leave out what you want me to wear on Monday. Put your list of instructions on the fridge."

"See you then, Ryan. Goodbye." James puts his phone down feeling much better about things. He finishes his drink before taking a shower. As he stands under the spray he strokes his cock while picturing Ryan in nothing but the apron he'll be wearing in two days time. Submission isn't Ryan's thing at all but this is a fantasy. He pictures Ryan kneeling beside him as he eats and then his brain supplies an image of a naked Ryan on the dining table with fruit, chocolates and whipped cream on his toned torso. God it would be so good to eat from him and lick him clean. He imagines dragging his tongue slowly across Ryan's abs and his licks and kisses making Ryan hard. He comes as he's imagining Ryan asking him to lick a little lower.


End file.
